criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hassan Nadir
Dalia Nadir Faris Nadir |job = Diplomat |path = Terrorist Torturer Rapist Criminal Accomplice |mo = Rape and battering Torture |victims = 2 assaulted 2 intended |status = Incarcerated |actor = Navid Negahban |appearance = "Secrets and Lies" }} Hassan Nadir is a Saudi diplomatic rapist, torturer, terrorist, and accomplice of CIA mole Bruno Hawks. He appears in the Season One episode "Secrets and Lies". Background A Saudi diplomat, Nadir also raised funds for terrorist organizations that American intelligence organizations were unable to penetrate. He had a wife named Aaliyah, whom he regularly abused physically and sexually, and two children, a daughter named Dalia and a son named Faris. Sometime prior to the events of the episode, Aaliyah contacted CIA agent John Summers and gave him intelligence on her husband's activities and the terrorist groups he worked for. Nadir realized he had a leak but was unable to identify who it was. In February 2006, Summers revealed Aaliyah's identity to the CIA and arranged for her to seek refuge in the U.S. One month later, Aaliyah defected with the children, and the three hid in a location only known to Summers. To protect them, the CIA staged a car accident to make Nadir think that his family died. However, Nadir learned the truth from his own mole in the CIA, Deputy Director of Operations Bruno Hawks. Around April 20, Nadir traveled to the U.S. using his diplomatic passport and reunited with Hawks. Secrets and Lies Nadir and Hawks tie Summers to a chair in his own home and torture him with the intention of making him reveal the whereabouts of Nadir's family. When these efforts are unsuccessful, Hawks kills Summers, and the CIA later stages his suicide by gunshot. However, when Gideon reads about the suicide in the papers, he contacts Hawks, unaware that it was he who killed Summers, and tells him that he knows that Summers didn't kill himself. In order to learn how much Gideon knows, Hawks tells Gideon that there is a mole in the CIA, and invites him and the rest of the BAU to help identify the mole and find Aaliyah. After examining a recording of Summers' earlier meeting with Gideon, the BAU realizes that Summers hid Aaliyah and two children in a shipping container, and the CIA locates it in the Baltimore docks using satellite thermal imagery. In order to keep the mission secret and avoid a diplomatic incident, the local authorities aren't alerted and Morgan is sent there with CIA Agent Gina Sanchez to retrieve the family alone. However, Hawks also relays the information to Nadir, who reaches the container before the agents get there and try to force his wife out at gunpoint. When Morgan and Sanchez find them, Morgan tells Nadir to drop the gun and let his wife go. Nadir claims diplomatic immunity to avoid arrest, but Morgan tells him that the container they are in has not passed U.S. customs yet. As a result, the container is not legally on U.S. soil and Nadir's immunity is therefore made void. At this point, however, Sanchez disarms Morgan and asks Hawks for further orders. Hawks tells her to kill Nadir, but she only agrees to carry out the order after Hawks has the CIA cut visual communication with them, leaving no evidence of the assassination. It is later revealed that Sanchez had figured out Hawks beforehand and that the shooting was a ploy to make him expose himself as the mole. Instead of killing Morgan, she fires a shot into the air and Nadir is taken to the CIA headquarters for interrogation about his partnership with Hawks. It's safe to presume he is incarcerated for his role in Hawks' crimes afterwards. Modus Operandi Nadir was depicted in the episode coordinating his actions with Bruno Hawks. The two tortured Agent John Summers through unspecified means before Bruno killed him. He later held his family hostage with a gun at the Baltimore loading docks. Profile No profile was made of Nadir, as the BAU's attention was centered on Hawks. Real-Life Comparison Aaliyah's defection seems loosely based on the 1994 defection of Saudi diplomat Mohammed al Khilewi and his family to the U.S. Some differences are that, in the real case, the diplomat husband was the main agent of the defection rather than his wife, that he sought assistance from the FBI rather than the CIA, and that the persons al Khilewi claimed protection against and accused of financing terrorist groups were the Saudi government in general, and King Fahd and Prince (later King) Salman, in particular. Known Victims *Unspecified dates in Saudi Arabia: Aaliyah Nadir *2006, U.S.: **April 26, Baltimore, Maryland: Agent John Summers **May 3, Langley, Virginia: The loading docks standoff: ***Dalia Nadir ***Faris Nadir Appearances *Season One **"Secrets and Lies" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season One Criminals Category:Foreign Criminals Category:Rapists Category:Terrorists Category:Torturers Category:Criminal Accomplices Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Spousal Abusers Category:Survivors Category:Home Invaders Category:Hostage Takers